HOT MINECRAFT FANFICTION
by Cuntalicious Fucknuggetry
Summary: STEVE X CREEPER REAL HOT QUALITY CONTENT
1. Chap tar 1

**HAWT MINECRAFT FANFICTION**

steev wuz gona go minein fer diemans wen hee wokked outsiid. Hie grabbbd hess dimon pikax an hes deimed sordd. Butt win hhe entrd tha caiv, hii sow aa crepper annd poped ay bonner. Stev tuk of hys pentz and rubed his cok wildley. Te criper saww end wint upp two him. Te craper pulld owt is peenus and stukk et eenside Stve.

"O noh," Steive sed. "Nott thee cremper!" Thenn the cropper puut hes vainy meet tuub inn Svet's moth.

Ten Sttevve sukked dikk untill te wite stuf caem oot andd hee swolowed itt.

Millk caim owt of te crapper's nippels.

Thhen Ssteev diid frum aan Ess Tee Dee.

 **u liik?**


	2. Chepter Too

**PARRT TOO ES OWT MI DUUDS**

Et wuz a sadd dae fer al ov Mincecraftia. Stev hed dyed. Wuz vary sed.

"Mi luv," te crieper morned. "Howe cud thes heppen two mee?" Te crepper ppllaced tha diemund onn te graiv annd creid. "O noh, nut mi luv!"

Butt than litening strock te graive, end a peenus caem out andd cumed evverrywere. Et raned com. Te crisper drrank te cumm.

Zomby Steive caim owt and startd fukking hem. Anddd itt GUUUUUUUUD.

Tha skelleeton arraived and beegan boening botth uv themm. Weth bonnes. Thay bledd frum there swetty arrses end deid frum bludd los.

Te End

Orr iz et?

 **PLZ FOLOW ANNDD FAVEORIT FER MOAR KWALITEE CONNTENTT LIIK THES**


	3. Cheptar THRII

**Hih guis! A nuther mincekreft funfactiun!**

steiev end de criper hed ded, end tee skeleton wuz vary sed. Howuvur, hee wuz dee skelletun uv Adulf Shitler, end he was expuriensed. Shitlur tuk hiz lif jooses frum hez peinoos annd rapped there ded boodies. Hee insurted hiz juuces ento te crepper end stive end reevivd themm. BOOT ET WUZ AL PARRT OV HES MUSTER PLANN!1!1!1!1!11! theey hed SECKZ und STOOVE got KREBS!1!11!

de crisper wuz med. ¡VARY MED! he ait offf hes skrotim und hee bled too deff.

 **Sssssssss...TAY TOONED FOUR MOR CHEPTARS**


	4. Chipp TOR for

Te cripper wuz dun weth Stiv. Stiv keppt dyeing. et no wuz noh gud. so thu crepper ded nut reviv hem becuz he sukkd. fuk u stev. u succ.

but en thyme, thuh crisper gut lonly. eff their wuz noh stive, hoo doo they criper fukk? et waz sed. butt evry tim te craper revivd stoov, hee dyed. so thee crapper mayd ay stuv animetronnik end fukked it. BUHT HES DIK GOTT STUK!? the crupr bledd frum hes cutt-of dikk end cryd und killd hemself

know evrywon ez ded

stev ez ded, thuh crooper ez ded, dee skelleeton ez ded, ind Adulff Shitler ez ded.

Hoo well reviive themm?

 **Stayy tooned four moar!1!1!11!111!**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Este capítulo sucede antés de capítulo uno.**

El creeper tiene homosexual grande. Tiene pene muy grande, y es negro. El creeper ama el esqueleto porque su pene es muy largo y duro. Pero el esqueleto no ama el creeper. El creeper está muy triste. El creeper mata el esqueleto porque él no lo ama. Pero el esqueleto no puede morir porque está muerto.

Descanse en paz, el creeper.


	6. Choop Tier Sikz

**Evrywon dyed, butt thee storie musst goh onn!**

Zo0s wuz vary sed thet evrywun diiyd becozz hee cud noh lungar beet hez meeet. so zo0s reviivd thim end tollld themm two HEV SECKS!1!1!1!1!1!1!11!

Steive wippd owt hes COCC und fukkd crepper, butt de skelootoon gut jellus ind fisstd theem. bot Stieve's anoos wuz LOOOCE, soh hee surveevd. bit tee croopr wuz TIIT ond deid.

Stives woz med annd fukkkd dee skwillitoon EN THE ARRSEHOOL WEITH HEZ DIKK! thE skullingtin's hi-man brook end hee dyid. svet gowged owwt thy craprs I's ind poot thim en hez dikhoel.

z00ce wuz med becooz stuv kelld evarieone. soh stevet deied bucuz heez geyy.


	7. ChapahCter sevN

Δe-π(ℕ∈½) yers l8tr thine vilgrs cult resuERECTED Stvee from grave. Z00se whas varey angreyh anduh shuvd hiz cUmmmy lieghtining en thare prostate's prostate. Thayh screeeeeeched and squueeeleeeed. Sir Setve foght Zueus in tha End Relm. Ther waz blud, swet, ters, fecal matter, aend semenel fluidz. Thence frum tha pitz of hell thhe Enda Draguun "came". Seve showtehd "ie shal fukk u b0th den weth mein sharphnesz V diemund sowrd". Tha drugoon of thine Ennd showts "I'l usee mie thrubing beg blacc meety cokk wit an hint of purpule and a splashh of bebe making fluid, ill fuk u sow hardd il ejakulae E! hardy har FUCK ME". Z0oze cackeleld. Den tha gruond startd too rumbal and vibr8 m8, it tw'az the vilaugerz!1!1! Wit hard cockcks thaey churged intwo battel, rapieng evry Endr boi in site! Thae troied to fite bac butt thay wer concumed bye thee cultic powrs. Purpl blluod swelld uup arund thier scrotums. "Felll bac!" the Zoeus guy saed ass he fukckk'd the fucc outta da creepa. "Helpah mmme" thea crepur saidd az hur titz flailed in2 thee distoince. Sum milkk drizzzled owt of thine jiggly, splendiferous nips. Aftr drunkin ae bowll o sTvee call'd uhpon hes nowble ssteed, an whorse! Wit testicular cancr in uno haend and a Smight V swurd in thee ohther, Stev jamped on the Enda Druuuguuuuuun's backc and ripp'd outt evr boone n hiz body aand shvud each bon intoo hes gaping anuus. "ow" thine draguuouon saed. Zous luked Stve and said "dis ain't tha end fuool" annd POOF hee g0ne wit Stveveveve's gurl. Thea villegur leder of tha cult saed "En ordur to killl Zoes we kneed'th a greaout powa two usee ass an weepun.

Thene frum thine darkk cornur thae heer a whizpur "d̡͠i̵̛d ̵s̀ơ͜m̵͟e̷b͜͞od́͟y̸ ̕s̀a̡͝y f̡̕l͡a̛v҉̶͡o̵͜r̵͘tow͟n̸!?̧"


End file.
